User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Pokémon Adventure - Part 3 - Meeting Fox
Jwle’s Pokémon Adventure Part 3 - Meeting Fox When we last stopped, Jwle arrived in Basil Quarter, where Fox was. But she is gone! Where could she be? (Also, some of the data below has changed from before. So far, his Pokémon are kind of hacked, but who cares.) Jwle’s Current Team: Level 8 ♂ Wooper @ None Ability: Unaware Moves: Water Gun, Mud Sport, Curse, Recover IVs: 6x31 Nature: Relaxed (+Defense -Speed) Level 5 ♀ Venipede @ None Ability: Speed Boost Moves: Defense Curl, Rollout, Poison Sting IVs: 6x31 Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Jwle: I wonder where Fox could be? Wooper: Woop… Jwle: Maybe we should talk to Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center! Nurse Joy of Basil Quarter: I haven’t seen her… Fox: Wait! Jwle…! I’m right here! I’ve been following you this whole time! Jwle: WHAT!? You’re a stalker! Ahhh!!! Fox: Wait up!!! Later… Fox: Jwle! It’s just my way of liking Ghost types! I like to be stealthy! Jwle: Um. Where did that skull come from? Fox: Oh, it’s nothing. Just a spare Cubone skull- Jwle: Wait, WHAT!? Fox: … Never mind. Jwle: I wanna head into Route 2. Fox: I wanna eat some Cubones! Jwle: … So, that’s where that Cubone skull came from. Fox: Of course! Jwle: Okay, well uh, just hold on a second. (Goes into some bushes.) BLEGHHHH! Fox: … Are you okay? Jwle: Well uh, now I am. And I’m ready to head into Route 2! Nurse Joy, heal my Pokémon! Quick! Nurse Joy of Basil Quarter: But- Jwle: Come on! Nurse Joy of Basil Quarter: But I don’t have my little Chansey! Jwle: Then what is that machine behind you for!? Nurse Joy of Basil Quarter: Oh, heh! Forgetful me, eh? Jwle: Are you a grandma? Nurse Joy of Basil Quarter: Why uh, actually yes! I have some little Joy-lings as my granddaughters! I have a son! Jwle: What does a son in the Joy family look like? Nurse Joy of Basil Quarter: Only the females inherit our pink hair. Originally, our family was full of brown hair, so the sons have brown hair. Also, I healed your Pokémon! Jwle: Thanks, Grandma Joy! See you later! Fox: Hey! I’m coming with you! Jwle: Oh! What? Fox: I said, I’m coming with you! Jwle: Oh! Well, I met Grandma Joy! Fox: What are you trying to say? Jwle: Never mind. Well, I’m off to battle this trainer! Bug Catcher Marcus: Hello there, Jwle! Here is your P$75! Jwle: Yay! I have P$550! Fox: Oh, I remember this guy! I beat him so… bad! Bug Catcher Marcus: Oh, and I remember you, you little stuck up girl! I’m battling this Jwle guy first, and I bet I’ll win! Jwle: (Under his breath) You mean, lose. Bug Catcher Marcus would like to battle! Bug Catcher Marcus sent out Level 10 Beautifly! Go, Wooper! Beautifly used Gust! (Wooper is at ¾ HP!) Wooper used Water Gun! (Beautifly is at ¼ HP!) Beautifly used Harden! Beautifly’s Defense rose! Wooper used Water Gun! Beautifly fainted! Bug Catcher Marcus sent out Level 10 Dustox! Wooper used Water Gun! (Duxtox is at ¾ HP!) Wooper, return! Go, Venipede! Dustox used Harden! Dustox’s Defense rose! Venipede used Defense Curl! Venipede’s Defense rose! Dustox used Gust! It’s super effective! (Venipede is at ⅛ HP!) Venipede used Rollout! Dustox fainted! Bug Catcher Marcus: WHAT!? How could I still lose!? A Dustox and a Beautifly STILL aren’t enough? Hm… well, here are your P$100. Jwle: Yay! I’m at P$650 now! Fox: I must battle you, Marcus! ???: Me too! Jwle: Jet? Jet: Yes! Of course it’s me! Who else could it be? (Hey, that rhymes!) Jwle: I dunno! Fox: Well, I got here first! I get to battle Marcus FIRST! Jet: Fine! Bug Catcher Marcus: I need to heal my Pokémon, though! Later… Fox: Time to battle! Bug Catcher Marcus is battling Fox! Marcus sent out Beautifly! Fox sent out Drifloon (Level 10)! Drifloon used Gust! It’s super effective! Beautifly fainted! Marcus sent out Dustox! Drifloon used Gust! It’s super effective! (Dustox is at ⅛ HP!) Dustox used Gust! Drifloon used Gust! Dustox fainted! Bug Catcher Marcus: WHAT!? How did you beat me so easily? Hmph, lemme heal. Later… Bug Catcher Marcus: Hm! I think I can beat this Jet person! Bug Catcher Marcus is battling Jet! Marcus sent out Beautifly! Jet sent out Totodile (Level 10)! Beautifly used Gust! (Totodile is at ⅞ HP!) Totodile used Water Gun! Beautifly fainted! Marcus sent out Dustox! Dustox used Gust! (Totodile is at ¾ HP!) Totodile used Water Gun! (Dustox is at ⅛ HP!) Dustox used Gust! (Totodile is at ⅝ HP!) Totodile used Water Gun! Dustox fainted! Bug Catcher Marcus: What!? You must be cheating! All of you! Jwle (Observant Mode): (Fox and Jet have Level 10 Starters. I should get Wooper to Level 10, of course!) Our heroes all beat Marcus! They can now head on through Route 2! Sneak Peek at Part 4: Gyradoes will appear, if I remember to put him in there! Category:Blog posts